


Jumpscare

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2019 [15]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Horror Films, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Rating: P6Team: SchwarzPrompt: R/I: Zusammen in Quarantäne – für michGenre: Fluff-ish, Hurt/Comfort, SlashLänge: ~560WA/N: ICH HAB DAS PROMPT ERFÜLLT UND KEINER KANN DAS GEGENTEIL BEHAUPTEN, DA LASS ICH NICHT MIT MIR REDEN





	Jumpscare

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: P6  
> Team: Schwarz  
> Prompt: R/I: Zusammen in Quarantäne – für mich  
> Genre: Fluff-ish, Hurt/Comfort, Slash  
> Länge: ~560W  
> A/N: ICH HAB DAS PROMPT ERFÜLLT UND KEINER KANN DAS GEGENTEIL BEHAUPTEN, DA LASS ICH NICHT MIT MIR REDEN

„Also dann“, sagte Boerne und nestelte an seinem Jackettknopf.

  
„Also dann“, echote Thiel. Er wollte nicht, dass Boerne schon ging. Eigentlich wollte er, dass der Abend noch ewig so weiter gehen würde.  
Sie waren im Restaurant gewesen, italienisch, wie so oft, sie hatten sich unterhalten – okay, hauptsächlich hatte Boerne ihn unterhalten, aber das war ja nun wirklich nichts neues mehr – und am Schluss hatte Boerne wie selbstverständlich gezahlt und Thiel damit eindrucksvoll bewiesen, dass das ein Date gewesen war. Nicht, dass Thiel dafür noch Beweise gebraucht hätte, aber Boerne ließ sich nun mal nicht von Plänen abbringen, die er sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte.  
  
„Lassen Sie uns noch etwas unternehmen“, schlug Boerne vor, für seine Verhältnisse erstaunlich vorsichtig. „Das Fremdsprachenkino hat in zwanzig Minuten Vorstellungsbeginn.“  
  
Thiel fragte sich kurz, wo zur Hölle hier ein Fremdsprachenkino sein sollte, dann nickte er. Egal wie, hauptsache noch ein bisschen Zeit mit Boerne verbringen.  
  
Im Auto kam ihm dann doch kurz der Gedanke daran, dass Boerne möglicherweise einen wirklich fremdsprachigen Film ausgesucht hatte und er sich Fight Club jetzt auf Latein oder sowas angucken müsste, aber das war nicht Boernes Art. So etwas machte Boerne mit Sicherheit, aber nicht, wenn Thiel dabei war. Wahrscheinlich also etwas Englisches.  
  
„Quarantäne“ stand in großen Lettern über dem dunklen Eingang. Nie gehört. Aber Boerne würde schon wissen, was er hier tat, immerhin hatte er sich informiert.  
  
Das Kino war ein typisches Arthouse-Kino. Von außen halb verfallen, von innen noch originale Bauteile aus den 70er und 80er Jahren. Maximale Kapazität zwanzig Leute. Dass sich sowas überhaupt halten konnte…  
  
  
Der Film begann, sobald sie sich gesetzt hatten. Es war ungewohnt, keine Werbung zu sehen, eigentlich mochte er das immer ganz gerne, wenn man sich auf den Film einstellen konnte, bevor man gleich ins Geschehen geworfen wurde. Wobei sich das mit dem Einstellen sowieso erübrigt hatte. Es war ein Horrorfilm, so viel verrieten die ersten Szenen, aber das war es auch schon. Der Titel „Quarantäne“ ließ vielleicht noch auf eine Krankheit hindeuten, aber ab dann wurde es zu vage.  
  
„Worum gehts?“, nuschelte er in Richtung Boerne.  
  
Boerne neigte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht.“  
  
„Bitte?“  
  
„Ich hab nur gesehen, dass heute Abend ein Film läuft, nicht welcher.“  
  
Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein.  
  
Thiel war froh, dass er so gut mit Horrorfilmen konnte, Boerne hätte ihn sonst leicht auf dem falschen Fuß erwischen können. Im realen Leben konnte er so etwas nicht ertragen, aber auf der Leinwand hatte er keine Probleme damit. Im Gegensatz zu Boerne, offenbar. Boerne saß mit dem Kiefer mahlend stocksteif auf seinem Kinosessel und war sehr bemüht darin, bei den ersten Jumpscares nicht zusammenzuzucken. Vergeblich.  
  
Wäre es nicht so lustig, würde Thiel glatt mit den Augen rollen. Boerne hatte ihn hier reingeschleppt und dann war ausgerechnet Boerne derjenige, der den Film nicht vertrug. Das konnte man auch keinem erzählen.  
  
Beim nächsten Jumpscare sah Boerne aus, als würde er jeden Moment schreien. Gott, das war ja nicht auszuhalten. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken schnappte Thiel sich seine Hand und hielt sie fest.  
  
Und Boerne wurde tatsächlich schlagartig ruhig. Die beiden Hände lagen auf seinem Oberschenkel und er sah weder in diese Richtung noch zu Thiel, sondern einfach weiter stur geradeaus, aber wenn Thiel das im dunklen Kinosaal richtig sah, dann war auf Boernes Gesicht nicht nur Entspannung, sondern auch ein leichtes Lächeln zu erkennen.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ich hab den Film nie gesehen. Er existiert tatsächlich und kommt aus dem Jahr 2008, aber ich hab keine Ahnung, ob tatsächlich Jumpscares vorkommen. Well.


End file.
